


Knives Out (2019) Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Knives Out (2019) Imagines [2]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagine Collection, Imagines Collection, M/M, NSFW, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving Knives Out characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Series: Knives Out (2019) Imagines [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586968
Comments: 4
Kudos: 145





	1. Ransom Drysdale - Imagine Ransom as your sugar daddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: NSFW themes

Gif source: [Ransom](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/189938210987/natasharomanoff-chris-evans-as-ransom-drysdale-in)

> _Imagine Ransom as your sugar daddy. (NSFW requested)_

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“You like your present?” his smirk is buried into your neck, but his eyes are far from distracted as he watches you run your fingertips along the cold diamonds at your neck. You don’t ask how much they cost; you’ve learned better than that. Ransom could be just as cold as the rocks that adorned your throat sometimes, but right now, he was all warm embers behind you. At first, it had been hard to tell if he would let you warm yourself by the fire, or if he would leave you burned.

Now, though, you knew how to play him just as well as he could play you.

“Oh,” you breathe, biting your excitement as you melt into his touch, pressed hard against you, “it’s beautiful, Ransom. You’re always so good to me, baby.”

“I’m glad you like it,” the warmth of his hand smooths along the back of your neck, along the chain of the necklace, sending a shiver down your spine as his teeth graze playfully at your ear, “because that’s all I want you to wear tonight.”


	2. Ransom Drysdale, Quentin Beck - Imagine having a threesome with Quentin and Ransom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knives Out & Marvel crossover  
> Warnings: NSFW; threesome; degradation & praise; subDom themes???? maybe cause i’m garbage

Gif source: [Ransom](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/189916773222/evansensations-chris-evans-as-hugh-ransom) | [Quentin](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/189624615177/joliehunts-click-here-to-be-taken-to-two-hundred)

> _Imagine having a threesome with Quentin and Ransom._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

When you had confessed to Ransom your fantasy of being taken by two men, you hadn’t really expected it to go anywhere. It was just a silly fantasy, spoken between two lovers in the midst of pillow-talk, but he had filed that bit of information away. Dwelled on it in a way you hadn’t realized.

And now here you were, knees pressed into the plush carpet of this antique rug, licking your lips in anticipation as your palms sweat against your thighs.

Ransom was grinning like a boy in a candy store, all dark satisfaction as he gestures dismissively to you, “An obedient little slut, isn’t she?”

The dark shine of his shoes is what you spot first, as he steps around you to take his good look at you. Your eyes draw up his legs, swallowing thickly at the outline along his dress pants’ crotch, until they find the dark admiration of the second man in the room. He was devilishly handsome, in that pretty-boy way that most of Ransom’s friends seemed to be.

You had met Quentin Beck for the first time tonight, but slowly you were piecing together the reality that he had known about you for much longer than just this.

“Is she always such a good girl for you, Ransom?” Quentin asks, and you shift on your knees. They were talking as if you weren’t even there, and you were absolutely soaked because of it. If the lights were brighter than the large fireplace would allow, they would have easily seen the sheen between your thighs. Still, they would discover it soon enough.

“Oh, she’s on her best behavior right now,” Ransom leans back in his chair, and there was no denying his own erection, even through the thick fabric of his designer jeans. “Just wait, she can be a greedy little thing.”

It bubbles from your throat, your plea, desperate to have more than just their teasing words as you reach up to play at the strap of your lingerie at your hip, “Please—”

“See? What did I tell you,” Ransom smirks. “Greedy.”

“But she’s been so patient,” Quentin chuckles, kneeling down until he’s crouched in front of you, fingers propping your chin to capture your attention. Still, though, he doesn’t talk to you, “Maybe we can give her a little reward, huh, Ransom?” You glance to your lover, only to get a gentle smack to your cheek by Quentin as he corrects, addressing you for the first time since you’ve entered this room with the two of them, “Don’t look at him, honey. I’m the one trying to help you right now. You should be grateful.”

Ransom chuckles, and you hear the sound of his shoes as he kicks them off, “Go on, show our friend how grateful you are, baby.”


	3. Ransom Drysdale - Imagine being the new hire at the Thrombey estate, and catching the eye of Mr. Thrombey’s rascal of a grandson, Ransom Drysdale, who does everything he can to seduce you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW themes & drugs mentioned briefly

Gif source: [Ransom](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187993389632/sersii-chris-evans-in-knives-out-2019-dir-rian)

> _Imagine being the new hire at the Thrombey estate, and catching the eye of Mr. Thrombey’s rascal of a grandson, Ransom Drysdale, who does everything he can to seduce you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

_“Do you want me to take your bags to your room, Ransom—”_

_“The help call me Hugh.”_

Those had been his first words to you, as he breezed past you and into the Thrombey home without a first glance, absorbed in his phone. It had rustled your feathers, but you weren’t about to let one rich prick ruin this gig you’d landed here. You were well paid, for the amount of work you really did, which wasn’t all that much.

“Don’t take it personally,” Fran had grumbled as you walked past her, smelling distinctly of the blunt she had smoked earlier in the day and having caught the exchange from where she leaned on the porch railing, “Hugh’s always been an asshole.”

“Born with that stick up his ass, huh?” the two of you had had a good laugh about him, before returning to your duties.

When you ran into him next, it was in the room he was staying in for the weekend, as you placed his clothes into the drawers neatly, “Who are you?”

You raised a brow at him, but keep your voice polite despite being unable to hold back the the venom in your words, “I’m the new hired _help_. We met this morning, as you were coming in the house, _Hugh_.”

To your surprise, he seemed amused by your attitude, pushing further into a room and coming entirely too close to you as if to scrutinize your work. Begrudgingly, you had to admit that for an asshole, he smelled pretty damn good. You half expected him to make you refold his clothes, or something equally as petty, but he just hovered for a moment, before smiling at you, all reckless flirtation.

“I must be really out of it, to not have noticed _you_ ,” his smile is too white, his eyes too blue, and suddenly you’re shutting the drawer and spinning on your heel to put some distance between the two of you.

“If that will be all, Hugh,” you had lingered at the door, as he watched your escape, mirth glinting in his eye. He enjoyed it too much.

“That’s all.”

The weekend had gone in a similar pattern, with you attempting to perform your duties between finding yourself inexplicably cornered by Mr. Thrombey’s grandson in various parts of the house. He was always there just as you found yourself alone, slowly emboldening in his attempts at flirtation. It had become a game of cat and mouse, really, and you would rather die than admit you even enjoyed it a little.

But on the night before his mid-morning departure, he had captured you in the darkness of the kitchen. So late, that most of the family had gone to bed, Marta had gone home by now, and Fran was stoned on the back porch, while you were left cleaning the dishes from dinner all on your lonesome.

Hands much larger than your own trapped you, gripping along the sink as you gasped, jumping against the man as his resulting laugh ghosts along the skin of your neck, “God! Hugh!” You were flaming, from more than just his proximity, as you tried to calm your thundering heartbeat, and shakily submerged the silver plate in the soapy water once more.

“I’m sorry,” but he doesn’t sound sincere, and his chin rests on your shoulder in a way that you know better than to not push away, but you’re frozen here, in the midnight with him behind you, “did I scare you?”

“Y-yeah,” you huff, slowly losing your wet grip on your composure, as he leans his weight into your back, before his lips kiss at your neck. Shaky, you breathe, gripping the sink to keep yourself steady against him, “W-What are you doing, Hugh?”

“I think we’re way past ‘Hugh,’ don’t you?”

“But, ‘the help—’“

“Call me Hugh. Yeah, I know,” you can feel his smirk at the shell of your ear, feel the curve of his body against yours, even through your heavy sweater, and you find yourself reeling in the fluorescent lighting of the kitchen. “but do you really want to be _the help_ right now? Come on, now, sweetheart, what’s my name?”

You know there’s more to that question than the simple, innocent mask of it. Nothing about this was innocent, and your mouth goes dry at the implication he leaves you to connect.

Softly, like it was a dirty word, you confess, “ _Ransom_.”


	4. Ransom Drysdale - Imagine your sugar daddy, Ransom Drysdale, taking you while you wear nothing but the diamond necklace he gifted you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW; daddy kink

Gif source: [Ransom](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/189916577087/luvinchris-chris-evans-ransom-drysdale-knives)

> _Imagine your sugar daddy, Ransom Drysdale, taking you while you wear nothing but the diamond necklace he gifted you._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

Nothing given by Ransom Drysdale was without an expectation of something in return, you knew that better than anyone. He wasn’t an inherently good man, but he was _oh so good_ to you.

Because you knew how this worked, and you had no problem giving him what he wanted, for something in return.

He doesn’t have to ask, as you drape your arms around his shoulders, slipping your thigh over his waist to sit in his lap, voice velvet on your tongue, and diamonds cold at your throat, “Thank you, _Daddy_. You’re so good to me, let me be good for you.”

He leans back, taking his time getting a good look at you wearing nothing but his gift around your neck. Just what he wanted.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me, tonight?” Ransom’s fingertips brush your throat, over the clear diamonds, ghosting the memory of how he can wrap his hand there, far more gently than he could be, and sending you arching into him, bare and dripping against the ridge of his pants. “I want to know how grateful you are, baby.”

You nod, wetting your lips with your tongue as your fingers slip under the heavy sweater hiding him from you, the warm skin of his belly tensing at the coolness of your hands, “I’ll show you, just how grateful I can be.”


	5. Ransom Drysdale - Imagine being Marta’s baby sister and going to one of Harlan Thrombey’s parties with her, only to wind up in a compromising position with Ransom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW (just in case); age gap

Gif source: [Marta](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/190041161097/joewright-ana-de-armas-in-knives-out-2019-dir) | [Ransom](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/190034523777/robertpattnson-you-all-love-twisting-the-knife)

> _Imagine being Marta’s baby sister and going to one of Harlan Thrombey’s parties with her, only to wind up in a compromising position with Ransom._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

You wonder where you would be right now, if Harlan Thrombey had not insisted your sister bring her family to his Christmas party.

Certainly, not cornered like you were, by Ransom Drysdale.

“Marta will be looking for me,” you try not to shake, willing your voice to be steady despite the way you can feel his breath on your face, taste the bourbon on his tongue. He had lurked all night, watching you like you were here for him, his to play with, but for a man like him, you supposed he saw the whole world as his to play with.

“You’ve only been gone for three minutes, now,” he hums, far too certain with the idea that he has more time with you, and you don’t know if you’re opposed to the idea. Ransom was handsome, for sure, but you aren’t sure if you’re okay with being another notch in his belt.

You aren’t certain you’re not okay with it, either.

“You,” you try to keep your senses, as he moves closer, pressing you against the ridges of the paneled oak wall behind you, a squeak leaving you that seems to bring a grin, all amusement at your nervousness, to his lips, “you don’t want me.”

“Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong,” Ransom’s head dips, and he’s kissing you, hand flat on the wood beside your head while the other tilts your jaw into him. He takes what he wants, like he always does, and the gasp that a squeeze at your hip forces from you is all he needs to take your mouth with his own. You’re breathless, stunned in this vacant hallway with Christmas music drifting, distant from the party down the creaky stairs, when his lips part from your own. Ransom takes the medical bag Marta had sent you to fetch, which you had clutched for dear life, and drops it with a thud to the floor, “I do want you, and you kiss like you want me, too.”

You almost hate him, as much as you hate that he’s right.


End file.
